nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Santiago González Martín / Archive 2
RE:Background Looks really good! You can use that one, or make another one if you want. -- 21:38, December 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Are there? Nope, not yet. -- 20:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) The block. I noticed in the block log that you blocked Nitrome Must Die, Ultra Mash and Anti-Nitrome Squad. Might I just say that maybe the block should be removed? I mean, now that I think of it, they haven't really vandalised the Wiki, they're just expressing their own opinions. And they've only edited about twice or thrice in their several months of being here. 00:06, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Christmas Background Almost forgot about this. Lookin' good! You have my approval to use it for winter, or whenever. =) 04:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Nitrome Wiki christmas story Hi santi! Umm something is just driving me nuts some unregister contributor just went and edited the page of the Christmas story when I was editing it and there was a edit conflict and I wanted to delete it and put what I was doing but Nobody said to ask you If I should.Thanks! Grammar Cat 17:54, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Umm are you saying that I can delete the unregister conntributors part and put mines? I'll do it anyway I think you menat that Thanks. Grammar Cat 17:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blocks on the multiple users Okay. I think I will shorten their blocks so it will only last for one week, despite the fact that they are probably sockpuppet accounts. If you want to enforce a block next time, please allow the users to edit their talk page (don't uncheck the box that says "allow this user to edit their talk page"). The ability for a blocked user to edit their own talk page should only be taken away under extreme circumstances (to be discussed amongst the community). 07:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC) And wait!!!! I almost forgot to ask: have you read my blog post yet? I know you were the one who renamed Nitrome Must Die to Nitrome Must Die!!!! and I want your input on the topic. 07:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) New sig Hello again. I'm not sure why you left me that link to that bad page, a joke I guess. Anyway, I was wiondering if you could change my signature. My new avatar is this: So could you make a signature with this picture in it. I don't know if I want another signature with or the one I already have, so until I decide, can you just add this picture to my old signature, instead of that Lego Tuskin Raider? Thanks, 17:18, December 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S Do you like my picture? I took all the snips myself. RE:Finished Thanks. (now I get to try it out) 00:28, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hola Santiago, yo se que hiciste este logo de wiki, yo he echo uno de invierno con lockehornasi que podrias, porfavor, ver si lo pueden poner, me demore mucho, sol use paint y word, jajajaja. intenta eso porfavor, gracias, 14:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh-kay Why are you telling me this? =D 18:59, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : O_O No, really! Was it because I moved the tutorials to Lilonow's subpage or something? I moved it back when I saw they were going to be put together! 19:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:Logo Hola, soy un poc tonto, no puedo creer que no te mande el logo! Aqui esta, espero que te guste: Porciacaso, es cesi del mismo tamaño que elde N.M.D porque lo copie (: 20:10, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Logo osea, que no lo van a poner??? :( que mal, porque yo me demore mucho hacer eso, puse mi esfuerso y dedicacion. bueno, sera para otra ves, chau, 21:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC) sorry Hola Santiago, perdon por lo de las firmas pero esque estaba molesto que no me pusieran el logo, ademas que en mi casa estamos teniendo algunos problemas porque ya casi acababa el colegio y me moleste, fuy tonto, y quiero perdonarme, espero que aceptes mis disculpas, ¿Que significa currártelo? No entendi eso. Estas son mis sinceras disculpas, perdon. :( 19:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pokemon Images Look a my latest blog post. Black is in White, and White is in Black! -TCG Mario Games You have Mario Games? Great! Which ones do you have? The only ones I have that are Wi-Fi compatible are Mario Kart Wii, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl (although I guess Super Smash Bros. Brawl isn't really a Mario game). -- 13:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mario Games No, I don't have Mario Sports Mix. SSBB is fine.-- 13:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Batalla Hola santiago, puedo sugerirte una batalla? Bueno creo que seria chevere hacer una batalla entre: Boss, Barry, Garry, Larry, Ivan, Larry the 2nd, Larry the 3rd y Larry the 4th. Todos de Rubble Trouble. Ah, tu haces userboxes? porque quisiera tener algunas.Sigo triste por lo de nuestra "peleita". Y tienes wii, porque tengo juegos con wi-fi y podriamos jugar juntos. 19:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, me olvide, sabes cuando van a volver a poner el chat, para que podamos hablar enves de tener que enviarnos mensajes que se demoran mucho tiempo en que los respondamos. 19:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Friend Code My Brawl Friend Code: 0046-4089-2720 My Mario Kart Wii friend code: 0389-9628-3125 -- 16:14, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Brawl codes I'll re check my Brawl code again, tomorrow or today. Sadly, I can't play now, as I don't have enough time. I'll be able to play every day next week, except this coming Sunday (December 25th), and on Monday (December 26th) and likely not on Thursday (December 28th). You can play against me on the 27th, 29th, 30th, and 31st. -- 17:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Mario cart Sure santi! I think you should play to because if Nobody plays then there could be to or three teams. Grammar Cat 17:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Last time I disabled chat was because no one ever used it on here. And when I tried to use it, I usually missed the numbers of people who logged on to the chat and sent a message, because it never alerted me while I would edit. With the number of users we've gained since then, I think it would be okay to activate it again. 17:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) mariokart We could play. Nobody hasn't answered my contact on mariokart and I don't have you or grammar cat's. When should we race? 17:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I can't play brawl; I don't have it. I have Mariokart wii and I know Grammar Cat and Nobody can play it. Maybe we could all race sometime during break. I will contact you on mariokart. My mii is Takeshi64 with brown hair and a black shirt. Tell me if it's ok. I would much rather play brawl than mariokart, but I can't play it so mariokart sounds the best. 18:09, December 23, 2011 (UTC) My code is 0218-3077-3763. Sorry about leaving three messages. 18:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Mario cart Yes I can play. Except there is I bleive a 6 hour different between our times. Can you play during the week after christmas and between new years? Thanks:) Grammar Cat 18:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Iv'e got a question, a big question, a super duper ooper shmooper big question, it's not about Chinchillas, it's not about vinilla, it's not about tigers, it's not about hi GIR!s, it's the question of faith, the question of love, the question of life How do you use chat? - TCG Mario cart Hi santi! Lets play during that week cause I'm a little busy before christmas. Also I was going to play with takeshi 64 on mario cart. Why don't we try doing it at the same time? If that dosent work (Drat I'm in a different time zone!) We'll have to work out a time. Thanks:) p.s. I heard you had a brother how old is he? Grammar Cat 21:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Signature I'm speechless. Thank you so much! It was hard to make that sig, taking the images from the final ninja series, and in the end nobody (not the user) could see it because the backround was black. Thanks, Santi. I'll add it to my current signature after I thank you. 13:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Box sig Maybe you could make me one after the holidays. I don't want to rush you, and I'm happy with the new image for now. 17:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Oh!Your brothers nine years old. I left a message on takeshi 64's talk page about playing today and he didn't respond yet. I hope he dose. Well bye and have a merry christmas:) (Unless of course the time zone is really different and christmas is a week away xo) Grammar Cat 20:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy Holidays!! Lilonow' was Here' 21:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Sig problem You told me to put three < br > in between my sig, and noinclude, but here is my sig code: |— Takeshi64 (talk)}}}} 21:09, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Smash Bros. Friend Code Fixed it. Seems I mixed the code up with my Friend Code for another Wii game. Here is my Brawl code: 1807-3370-5648. I have also already registered your friend code. -- 23:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! Have a merry Christmas! =D 00:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mario Kart Wii & When can you play? I can't play Mario Kart Wii... I am very horrible at it. I will likely be able to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl with you today, along with my sister, some time today. -- 15:24, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready to Brawl! I ready to play with you! Also, when we play, don't use the message thing used to talk during fights (I won't use it also). -- 17:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Santi, can you get your brother to play (or someone else)? My sister wants to play also. We can play in teams. -- 17:23, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, I can't, I'm about to have lunch. In an hour we can. -- 17:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ready! My sister wants to play, is there someone else you can play with so that we can have a 2 vs. 2 battle? -- 19:35, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Brawl! Hi Santi! If you have noticed while playing brawl, there is a ganondorf and a blue meta knight. Me and my brother have been doing turns and the blue meta knight was me and ganodorf was my brother. I actually prefer bing a white meta knight to blue. There has been a toon link called alex. Your brother? It was quite fun playing and using march tornado to spin you all together :) Grammar Cat 20:24, December 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Great Brawl That was fun, we should do it again. You should try using a Gamecube controller (I don't know what the Gamecube's spanish name is), it is much easier to use than a Wii remote. I used to use a Wii remote, and I was absolutely horrible during the game. We should play Mario Kart some time. -- 21:11, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure. I only know about them becuase my Cousin has them, as he has a Gamecube. You can buy it off sites like Ebay, but likely not new, as Gamecube is now 10 years old. -- 21:23, December 26, 2011 (UTC) A brief inquiry... Hi! I don't suppose I could make a couple of tweaks to the "Rubble Trouble Moscow" page, could I? Thanks, Win Guy 07:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Imagemapping Thats a great idea! However, I think it may take me some time to actually image map an image. Alos, one user was requesting we do a New Years story. Why don't we do one? -- 05:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Looking for level 21? Acctually I need Level 22. Talk 19:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Heading That heading looks great! You can use it. -- 20:44, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me a walkthrough for 23? Talk 20:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. Talk 20:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Image Trouble New York Sure, I can help you. Could you explain in more detail what the problem is? -- 14:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I would like the walkthrough for 24 and a box sig. Talk 16:11, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Avatar as Image (File:Flex217-NinjaAvatar1-Sharpend-150_x_150px.png) Name with the background black and color lime. Talk, Contribs, Blog, link to my wiki w:c:Flex217Test: and a link to another wiki w:c:ShayDowTest:. Talk 16:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the wlaktrough. Talk 18:21, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I made my own box sig. 22:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Problem This is my current sig code. |- Takeshi64 (talk)}} RSK edited my code a bit, because something was going wrong with the time of the post after the sig, but then whenever I typed anything next to my sig, it would put the words next to it in a box. I added the three s to the end, and it fixed that problem, but now my sig is all messed up. Originally it was in a box with user page, talk page, and contributions, but that's gone, probably because of the edit that fixed the date problem. Could you tell me what happened to the original sig, and/or fix it so it's in a box again? 13:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Sure. When would you like? 14:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Mine is 0218-3077-3763. I think I already typed in yours. 15:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was on the wii, and I saw your mii on the mariokart channel. It said "Santi is not online" for about two minutes until I had to give the wii to my sister, because she wasn't able to use the wii yesterday, and she wanted it today. 16:06, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry She can't for two reasons. The first is because she doesn't like racing with unknown people on mariokart, and the second is that she wants to play a game my uncle got her for christmas. 16:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Tomorrow Sure. I have less things to do tomorrow. Same time, and I will make sure I can be on. RE:Play Not right now, maybe on Sunday or before that. I am currently trying to fix the Wi-Fi for my DS so I can download a special object to get a Pokemon.-- 16:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Two Things? What about 3? Headings Look awesome!!!!!!! You have done a lot of great work with the main page. I'm so proud of it now!!!! =D User page I didn't really understand what you meant with the whole "hacker" business. It's really just a simple code with tags. The other div style one is if you want a box to go around it. Makes it look nice, but not necessary. Just in case you needed the code: Beginning countdown message (automatically followed by "in..." Time to count down to.. and after... Message you can add if the viewer has no JavaScript. Basically you can follow the code on my user page if you want to use it. I think I also copied it somewhere else because I was testing with it. Featured Article I like what you did with the featured article section on the main page, how it can change based on when you browse it. There was one minor issue with an advertisement that keeps blocking it, but it doesn't happen often enough to annoy me. This one thing I wanted to ask: *How often will you change the featured article? Will you change all three choices at once or have it in a "cycle", where one changes at a time? *Will you use Project:Featured Article and allow other users to suggest and vote on an article to be featured? *Could the featured article be one that is complete (not missing sections), and one without Template:Revise on it? PS. I know this message is long... xD 23:52, December 30, 2011 (UTC) WIP Problem: HELP! Although I am completely aware that I left you a really long message earlier in the day, I have to point something else to you about Rubble Trouble Moscow. Many users want to edit a page such as Rubble Trouble Moscow, and with the WIP, no one is really allowed to edit it by our policies. Because of this, I suppose I will have to warn users who have been adding and removing content to the pages. I don't want to do this, however, since most Wiki pages are supposed to be open for editing. Oh, well. Guess that's another topic to discuss in my blog or ranting notebook. 06:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Mario Kart I'll be on mariokart at 16:00 like yesterday. 15:09, December 31, 2011 (UTC) What it says on the tin template :It's for both. I was thinking of making two separate templates, but then thought why not make one for both birthdays and other stuff? 18:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Five....Five???? About the featured article suggestion page: you should try telling users about it on your blog. Most users might not even be aware of the featured article and that there is such a page. I guess it's unspoken that you've suddenly become in charge of the featured article. I don't have any ideas for the main page. You did a great job customizing it. I think if you left it like that they way it is now, once finishing the headings, it will be completely fine. I'll let you know if I think of anything else. Yeah, I guess that is a bug from Wikia. I used to encounter a lot of them, like the background for the text disappearing when I scrolled down on the page or the show/hide links disappearing when I logged in. This problem was solved by switching browsers, though. What's the program that hides ads? Is it that Adblock plus or something you mentioned when I said some box on the main page pushes the column down? Lastly, Happy New Year to you! I hope you have a wonderful 2012! 22:47, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Untitled Hi I can do a little advertising on facebook if you're advertising for Nitrome FanClub. Thank you. Nitromians 15:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Nitrome FanClub admin What to play? Hey Santi, tomorrow I have to go back to my schooling. So I thought I should ask you if you would want to play a Wii game. Can you play? And if you can, which one do you want to play? Mario Kart Wii or Super Smash Bros Brawl (I would list other Wi-Fi compatible games, except the only other Wi-Fi game I have is The Conduit)?-- 20:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and would it be okay for my sister to play along when you pick a game (you can get someone else or your brother to play also)? ::Sure to Brawl! Up for another fight? Hey Santi, I got another day for no school. How about we play a game on the Wii? If you can, can my sister also play (your brother can play also)? And if you can play, which one do you want to play? Mario Kart Wii or Super Smash Bros. Brawl? -- 17:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Advertissing Or just create an article about Nitrome FanClub ! Tank you . Lol Purging Will you also consider purging the featured media as well? I think it's more appropriate for that sort of thing. 21:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) 4 player brawl It wouldn't have been fair for me and my sister to team up on your brother, so I waited for another time so that all of us (You, me, my sister, and your brother) could fight. So, do you have time to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl? (if you don't want to fight, you don't have to). And if you can play, can your brother play also? (if you find that these messages are an annoyance, tell me)? -- 21:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) This is why I don't know, that's why I asked you! Originally I had planned for it to change monthly, with a video of a Nitrome preview or picture. Then you came along and changed it so it matched with Nitrome.com's latest video. I thought it didn't necessarily have to be based on what Nitrome features on their site, and that we can have several options to purge, like what you did with the featured article. 21:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I can't I can't play. My sister also can't play. Today I have schooling to do, and likely will not have any time to play until (likely) next December (although, very rarely, there may be a day in the year we will be able to play). Sorry. -- 15:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Well this is some sort of strange logic... On Sunday, my dad said that tomorrow me and my sister will start schooling again. We didn't do schooling on that day, and got the rest of the day to do what we wanted. So today on Tuesday, I expected we would do schooling, apparently not. My dad said we get the entire week off. During the remaining 4 days, we can now play brawl! Will it be possible for you and your brother to play Brawl today? -- 15:44, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Fan Art I made that a long time ago (check my user page for more details).-- 16:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Gimp2 Hola Santiago, solo te quiero avisar que me descargue gimp2 y que ya lo se usar, creo que deberiamos hacer una pag que se llame: images in need of transparency. Y que pongamos todas las imagenes que necesiten transparencia y que gente que quiera colaborar nos ayude a darle transparencia. 16:43, January 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Brawl i can't, about to have lunch. I was editing so much and my dad and sister were doing there own stuff, that we didn't have breakfast. Now were having lunch. In an hour we can play. -- 16:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Uh-oh I can't play Brawl, I have some other things to do that I have to do before I can play Brawl. Sometime other time today we can play Brawl. -- 17:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Brawl? Hey Santi, can you still play Brawl? I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long (I wasn't ignoring you the previous times, I was just waiting to be called up to do the stuff I couldn't put off). My sister can't play (she prefers to watch her TV show on the internet). Can your brother still play? -- 21:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) How about now? Can you and your brother play now? My sister can't play yet. -- 15:17, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'll wait for my sister to be able to play, and try playing at a time we all can play. -- 15:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Brawl! Me and my sister are ready to play! Can you and your brother play? -- 18:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Brawl!!!! Sure! However, my sister can't play. You and your brother can still fight against though, since I'm used to fighting level 9 CPU's. -- 15:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Userpage Mira mi nueva userpage. La use con tus codigos. 20:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Userpage Si me refiero a los tabs, oye me podrias aydar, quiero hacer algo como lo de welcome to my userpage, lo que sale fault line, me ayudas? 22:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC) userpage oye, me ayudas con lo del banner mira l tengo asi: pero le quiero poner la letra blanca, me ayudas?? despues le voy a poner imagenes, eso si se, gracias, 01:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC) sign Oye me he dado cuenta q mi firma se cambio puedes ponerla como antes?? 02:18, January 9, 2012 (UTC) firmas Oye has visto las firmas?? se han buelto raras, la mia aora es un rectangulo grande, y yo no lo edite, tambien la tuya se ha puesto rara. 16:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC) adminship Oye, me he puesto candidato a ser administrador, espero que puedas votar por mi. gracias, 02:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Chill :O Concerning IJZM's RFA; "you think you are better than you really are", "You think you had the best ideas on this Wiki ever, but is not real". I know that he should not become an admin under any circumstance, per my quote on the other RFAs, but for goodness' sake he's just a kid! You don't need to elaborate so blatantly on his faults, you could have just said something like Axiy and I did. 17:05, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:What??? Sorry, a wikia contribuitor destroyed it... And said u done... Sorry!I didn't watched to careful who edited! The Mysteryous user was here! 18:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Problems with Google Translate No problem. It's not like I don't understand you if you don't write something correctly. 11:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Help Can you please help me nail into someone's head the fact that you need to sign with ~~~~? And if he is already doing that, please help me tell him that his signature requires a link to his user page or talk page per policy. Either he is mentally retarded or just blatantly ignoring my advice (or just doesn't understand it; I think he may be Spanish which is why I asked for your help). 19:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) My signature don't work Hi, Snatiago, my signature don't work... maybe is something missing on it... or i didn't undertood how it works (i'm not english). Plz help. 12:01, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Things Bluefire trolling Bluefire2 just edited your userpage. I think he might have added the little black box in the corner of your screen, but I don't know for sure. Signature Also, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time. I think I have what I want my signature to look like. I was thinking of having the character Jack Frost funning on one side, and- Actually, I'll show you a prototype image of it soon. It's not finished yet. Talk to ya soon, 16:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) OK. Ok Santiago.Uptade:WOW it works! 12:33, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hola Santi - Zapo! Bueno, pues sabia que hablabas español, yo tambien :D, solo queria preguntarte como se hacen las Box Signatures. Si me lo puedes decir, me dejas un mensaje en mi Talk Page? Gracias! JuanJLF 13:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Noob #NOBODY is not a kid. #His sig really was horrible; you just haven't seen it. #You didn't actually say anything - "You could have said something like I did". #I never said nor implied that he should not make a sig under any circumstance; all I emphasised on was how his taste really @#$%^& up this time. #You have plagiarised my original content by copying and misusing my licensed rant text, so I'm afraid I will have to sue you according to CC-BY-SA and the new SOPA and PIPA legislations regarding pirated and plagiarised content. 21:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Sig troubles Hey, I've been trying to make a prototype image of the signature I want, but I when I try and paste an image on top of another image (using GIMP) it just puts a white outline of where it should be. Do you know how to fix this? I know this is the tecnique I used when making my Red creation picture. I'm going to ask NOBODY this as well, since he has experience with GIMP. 16:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Deselecting I use GIMP2 also (that's what I meant when I said GIMP), but I cannot deselect the frame. I've tried all the tools, and I still can't find a way :/ Any ideas on how to deselect? (I feel like such an idiot right now). 17:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Signature2 Here's a rough drawing of what I would like my signature to be like: I was thinking of having a cool background around it too, like maybe the green headings that we have: I was thinking the Jack Frost linked to my talk page, my name linked to my user page, and the stormtrooper linked to my Nitrome Tutorials Youtube account. Thanks, 21:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Hey Santi-Santo-Santizipzaparoo. I really don't know what this talk page post is about. I just was bored. Hmm... What should I do? Hmm... I know! I shall go bowling with King Doo! No, he dosn't like me. Mabye.... I could buy Pokemon Emrald? No, I can't go to the store in this weather. Hmm.... Hmmm....... I got it! I will say goodbye to you! Bye! TCG VICTORY! 22:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Main page Well we need to have that link somewhere on the main page... and what will the image link to now? 10:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :No I know what link= does; I just thought it would be cool for "What's new" to link somewhere. 11:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, Special:WikiActivity is the best I could think of for "What's new" 12:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Poll I knew I forgot someone when I made that poll. Sorry. Actually, the poll and template:spoiler do not work with the tabview. The only way it works is if you edit the original page. Do you have any idea how to make the poll work correctly? 15:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Other totally different reply Yup. How did you know that though? 17:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Wath 08:05, January 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:Deletion That is because Nitrome 2.1 is an update for Nitrome 2.0. We have 1.0 becuase it was the first site, 1.5 becuase it is close to completely different than 1.0, and 2.0 as it is a completely new site. -- 19:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Oops! Wrong place So about Poke...oops! Sorry Santi, guess I answered the wrong talk page! Sorry for bothering you. Steamlands here! Hi, Santiago! I seed u posted a game in ur user page! How I post Steamlands? I posted the code but didn't worked... Plz reply! Thanks! 17:05, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for help! Click! 17:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Cracked it! I worked out how to make the tags look normal here: /* Force text wrapping in PRE tags */ pre { white-space: -moz-pre-wrap; /* Mozilla, supported since 1999 */ white-space: -pre-wrap; /* Opera 4 - 6 */ white-space: -o-pre-wrap; /* Opera 7 */ white-space: pre-wrap; /* CSS3 - Text module (Candidate Recommendation) http://www.w3.org/TR/css3-text/#white-space */ word-wrap: break-word; /* IE 5.5+ */ } Add that to MediaWiki:Common.css. 21:05, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Oh sorry, RSK must have put that in 13:59, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Wtf?! I didn't give any code with ponies in it. NOBODY messaged me about this - seriously, I have no idea what's going on. Please explain. 15:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh I see That was all in the Common.css page, I just asked her to move it to Wikia.css. I don't know why it did that. I didn't check the link before that though. O.O Oops, sorry. I didn't know. 17:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, hold up. I see what's going on here. I'm actuallly addressing a different question on the talk page than you are. Just read it. 17:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Clueless Sorry...I can't see the problem at the moment. Aren't there more princesses than those three, by the way? 19:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'll try. 20:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Done. 20:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::And implemented. 20:43, January 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: What game 19:02, January 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Rainbogeddon released Hi Santi! I think keeping the logo as it is now would be better than making a new one, since I spent something like an hour yesterday making the logo (I ran into several problems). And...sadly......I prefer to make my logos with an image and the Nitrome logo, along with word "wiki". I'm sorry, but thanks for showing me the template. I only made this logo becuase it was the first day of the second month. If you tell me before the end of the month your going to make a logo, I'll let you make the logo. -- 22:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Signature again Hey, I'm wondering if you ever got my previous message? I never heard back. Click here to see it: Signature. 17:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Oops. ;D Sorry Oh, sorry, I just scrolled up and saw that you did respond. Silly me. It was above NOBODY's new message, so I didn't see it. I guess you can try if you want, but if it's a problem I can ask Bluefire2 =) Cya when it's done, 18:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Sig pics I already uploaded them, so here they are: Lego Stormtrooper.png|Lego_Stromtrooper (I guess I didn't upload this one) Jack_Frost_running.PNG|Jack_frost_running 19:20, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Grey Creature heads I'm guessing that you put on those pictures of the Grey Creature heads. I like the style, but can you take those pics off? I don't like them. 19:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Stormtrooper Okay. The (stormtrooper) image was originally a .jpg image, so it's kinda blurry around the edges. 19:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) You told me to 19:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Top Ten Lists I saw on NOBODY's talk page that you didn't like my top ten list "Least Favorite Nitrome Game". I thought it was an ok idea at first, seeing as there were some games that users didn't like, and there is around 5 for Best Nitrome Game, but people always didn't like that their favorite game was on the list. I think that was a bad idea, but the other ones, best admin, stupidest character ( I especially didn't like the admin one, as all our admins are great) are worse. If I set off a chain reaction of negative lists, I'm sorry. 21:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:A Few things Supreme leader As the "supreme leader", I try hard to be nice to people and not whip them. Being nice to people makes the world go around. Super Mario Galaxy I haven't encountered that glitch yet. I've played through the entire game and found no glitches. And in Super Mario Galaxy 2, you can fly with Yoshi. Its the first mission where you find Yoshi and you go in the orange star, Mario and Yoshi are boosted up in the air and go over a volcano. Another points Do you mean "not to make a logo with the Sushi Ninja or Gorilla until the games are released?". -- 21:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I told you 22:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Smaller Sig Sure, I think a smaller sig would be better. I would do it myself, although I only know a lot about editing text, not boxes. 12:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Your links problem is... Yeah, I think I understand a bit, so you mean there won't be anymore spaces, but whitch problem does it fix, and I don't know if I want a new sig but one last question, should I replace the best admin with best skin? 12:29, February 4, 2012 (UTC) That's not annoying. This is annoying: Yours annoyingly, 16:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Of course I will, I was just joking 16:43, February 4, 2012 (UTC) i am the Title This is a message. Brockbolt 18:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) el titulo va aqui oye, vi que a juanFL le pusiste que te habias vajado un creador de juegos, ¿Cual es? porque hya muchos pero el mas normal que se encuentra en casi todos los juegos(todos los de NITROME y mas) es Macromedia Flash, yo uso el CS3 pero hay asta la version CS5. Es bueno? 14:45, February 7, 2012 (UTC) A si, me olvide devo desirte que programar es MUY pero MUY dificil. 14:48, February 7, 2012 (UTC) AJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ,me volvi a olvidar, Juan FL es español?? on de algun pais q habla español?? lo q me da risa es que nacio el 28 de julio ( dia de independencia peruana ) 14:50, February 7, 2012 (UTC) PD: espero no olvidarme mas cosas gamemaker ahhh.... gamemaker, si he visto pero he leido que no es muy bueno porque creo que te dan las cosas y con eso lo haces en cambio en flash puedes hacer casi cualquiercosa pero es mas dificil. conectate al chat, casi siempre estoy alli 17:32, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Problem with Battle of the Week The results of the battle of the week are messed up. Last week, the last battle ended with 19 (Penguin) to 11 (Miners). This week, Toxic and Takeshi started out with Toxic at 19, and Takeshi at 11. 00:12, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Say WAT! Oh, no, I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about! Are you thinking about Valentine's Day? 01:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Code Feature I'm thinking of redesigning my sig. I would like to utilize the feature that makes the word "Talk Page" bold when the sig is posted on my talk page. I don't know how it works, though. How does it work? 00:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I can't make box sigs... why don't you help the guy out? 12:25, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sig Contrary to that last message, I'm creating my own sig. 12:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Is my sig ok? I made it, but I'm not sure if it's coded correctly. 17:24, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok Thanks. I have a bad feeling it isn't templated, seeing as it says the image shows on so many pages. I added the template code to my preferences! Image Problem If your gif is too slow, you need to decrease the frame speed. I don't know much about your software, but there must be a way to adjust how long each frame is shown. SergerantJoe 20:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: About Box Sigs Hello! I got your message. Bueno.. ayer te escribi, y justo despues me uni al chat, en donde estaba Random story-keeper. Como estaba buscando ayuda con las Tablet Signatures... (no sabia que asi se llamaban entonces puse Box Sigs) pedi ayuda.. Casualmente ella me ayudó y ahora ya tengo mi tablet signature! Gracias de todos modos, aprecio tu ayuda! 13:53, February 13, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Cambios en mi Signature Hola! Como te fuiste del chat, no te pude decir que no consegui cambiar la letra -.- si, no soy bueno con los codigos. Tambien queria no solo cambiar a arial, sino, que en la palabra The pueda haber un tooltip que diga Talk to me! en la palabra Nitrome el tooltip My userpage! y en yeti: tooltip Contribs PD: no estoy muy seguro que si tooltip es la palabra que diga al poner el mouse encima de la palabra, y a eso me refiero :D. El code de la signature esta aqui abajo: 19:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Spammers in the chat JOIN THE CHAT RIGHT NOW! (there are 2 spammers) NOOW! OR IT WILL BE LATE. N O W ! 18:59, February 14, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti :( Now Mystery has gone too far. Everyone had left the chat and when I was up to play some canary, he started spamming. I said that it wasn't right, and he offended me in another language! (nesimtit means jerk in romanian language). I didn't not expected this from him, I think he has gone too far. Do what tou think it's fair to him. 17:58, February 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Something strange... I'm brazilian, I talk portuguese. It haves a lot of words that are the same/resemble spanish words. But I plan on learning Spanish soon! 20:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but I've fixed I was actually trying to fixed it when you send me the message, but I could! Also, sorry for screwing up your talk page, lol. 21:09, February 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Skin No. The Nitrome Wiki skin shouldn't be changed just becuase its someone birthday. It would be okay to change the Nitrome Wiki's background for Nitrome's birthday (April 3rd being their Birthday). -- 21:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:FPGame I actually can't remember when Nitrome didn't release a game they said they would one week. I'm sure they will release it next week. -- 13:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Too small sig Can you enlarge my sig now? I like it, but I just need it bigger. Thanks. 22:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Vandal Why yes, and what a waste of time it was. It got no one nowhere, and just created so much work for people to clean up. Keep in mind I was only 12 at the time, and doing that was incredibly stupid and a waste of time. -- 23:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC)